Drive vendors plan to end production of drives with 512-byte sectors in favor of drives with 4 kilobyte (“k,” “kB,” or “kByte”) sectors. Benefits of drives with 4 k sectors are greater capacity and less overhead. A drawback of drives with 4 k sectors are that systems that use such drives, or the drives themselves, include or require redesign of methods and operations.